In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smartphones, audio recorders, camcorders, computers, etc.) capture or utilize audio signals. For example, a smartphone may capture a speech signal.
Speech signal quality may be difficult to quantify. Furthermore, characteristics of speech signals that impact how people perceive speech signals may be difficult to identify and/or quantify. Evaluating speech signal quality may be time consuming and expensive as well. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve evaluation of speech signals may be beneficial.